


Knight Exemplar

by Ronin_of_Ravnica



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronin_of_Ravnica/pseuds/Ronin_of_Ravnica
Summary: This is a prologue to the Ocarina of Time.  I'm new to writing and just wanting to see what I can do, any and all thoughts are welcome.  Thanks!





	

War is coming. It was a thousand years since the Holy War’s near extermination of the Gerudo. Every race and every people fought viciously for the Triforce, the trinity of golden artifacts which would give a man the power to reshape the world in the likeness of his own heart. Following the Great War, the keys to the Triforce were split among the races of the land to ensure that not one of them could get into the Sacred Realm. No one had access to any part of the Triforce, and this system of checks and balances led to unprecedented trust and brotherhood among the races over time. The land of Hyrule has been in an era of peace and a brilliant age of prosperity with the times of bloodshed and mistrust being nothing but distant memories.  
  
War is coming, and no one knows it.  
  
Rather, two beings know it: the man that is bringing the destruction and the oldest known being of the land. The Great Deku Tree is several millennia old and is trusted by the Hylian Royal Family for his steadfast virtues and seemingly endless knowledge. Recently, he has felt a darkness brooding in the region West of Hyrule, but thinks that to combat the darkness, the age of the fabled Hero of Time has come. The Tree turns to the prophecies, foretelling the birth of the Hero to two Hylians. However, the land’s most trusted mind is ignored when he gives his most dire warnings. The child will be born, chosen by the goddess and blessed with the potential to bear the Triforce of Courage. This unnatural power can be tracked by the forces of darkness. If these forces truly are coming, they can kill the Hero as a child, or worse.  
  
War is coming, and a third one is about to find out.  
  
A young woman was swaddling her newborn baby, less than a year old. Night had fallen and the baby had been sleeping peacefully. They were spending the night in their own guest house, seeking some privacy from their servants and guards in the main manor. A small fire had broken out in the manor, and so her husband went to help put it out. He was a revered knight of Hyrule and had risen through the ranks faster than any other soldier in the king’s army. Unfortunately, one of their guards burst back to the guest house, bloodied and barely alive.  
  
The guard spit out to leave, that her husband was buying her time to get their boy to safety. The intruder was after the boy and had wiped out nearly the entire guard by himself. The woman ran to the bedroom, wrapped the boy, and hurried to the side of the manor with her husband’s prized horse, which was kicking wildly as the fire had erupted into an inferno. She untied him, and the horse was ready to ride into battle once more. Her husband’s voice boomed through the fire and night.  
  
“Leave! I’ll take care of this. Get out, now!” She saw him through the window, locked in combat against a hulking set of black armor launching black fire and purple lightning at the brave knight. Her eyes widened in terror as she realized he was fighting one-on-one with a warlock. Warlocks were supposed to be extinct, executed for their heinous crimes against life. But she rode on. The left half of the manor blew out in an eruption of crimson purple flames and the loyal horse tried to turn around. She had to direct it away from the house and her husband. She caught a glimpse of him still standing, fighting with the conviction of a father defending his family and trusting his wife to continue the fight.  
  
BOOM. Another eruption, and she continued to move down the winding road. The path leading to their manor was strewn with the bodies of guards and she saw the young squire that was training under her husband. She began to take a small moment of silence, but let out a scream as a wooden plank impaled her from its flight across the lawn. She nearly fell off the horse but had to hold on to her world, her baby boy. She turned around to see a massive silhouette of a man emerge from what used to be her home’s entrance, unharmed by the vicious flames all over him.  
  
A silent tear fell as he hurled her husband’s shield and he screamed at the empty sky. The raw hatred in his voice seemed nearly tangible in the night air. But she rode on, occasionally hitting her own injury to keep conscious, and raced across the great plains of Hyrule Field.


End file.
